Predictions 2009
Abydos - Will make recordings of the overwhelming "Aws" when his little girl says "Silly Noobs" over Ventrilo. This recording will be posted on a public forum to prove how gay all of us on vent really are. Ahligieri - Will idolize Limexican for being a superior RNG. Once Ahligieri's gear matches Limexican's gear Ahligieri's IQ will plummet to that of a Jar of Mayonnaise. Aidan - Aidan will teach her baby how to Harvest, Excavate, Log, Mine and Fish. Creating the first every Square Enix approved BabyBot. Awettnoodle - Aweetnoodle will dry out and become Ahardnoodle and then be banned for a sexually explicit name. Batmann - Will obtain a Maat's Cap which he will equip onto a Mannequin and leave it until the end of time. Calypso - Will beat COP, ZM, TOA, WOTG and then turn around and delete his account. Cerenity - Will rise above all and pwn. Well, all but Synnre, I mean really come on, she's a girl. Conundrum - Conundrum will get all of his Blue Mage spells. Uhhh. I better save this one for 2010. Sorry Con you’re never getting all of those. Cravion - Cravion will graduate college early and form a Weezer tribute band. This band will be AWESOME! Crazyblitz - Will be back. Daraut - Daraut will announce that he has been playing for the last couple of years under a different name. This name will be revealed as Helsing. Debo - Debo will beat COP. Come to join ID in Limbus, Sea, and because the most rewarded member of ID of all time. Demtaru - Will develop multiple personality disorder. All of the personalities will pwn. Devlishtiger - Will Marry Zugot in game. (This is only funny to me. I'm aware of that.) Fionie - Fionie will level SCH to 75 to find out it is exactly like BLM. Fmtwo - Fmtwo will receive countless /tells from Synnre to come tank something, but fmtwo will be afk. Foxhunter - Foxhunter will be inspired by the 2008 InfamousDynasty Christmas Party. He will because a social butterfly and set up weekly parties. These parties will be fundraisers to sponsors his Relics Weapon/Shield. Greyku - Greyku will be given a key to Bastok by the President himself for his tireless work for the Republic. Greyku will unfortunately lose it in his Woodworking Shop. Upon search for this lost key Greyku discovers the skeleton remains of Tantino locked in a dusty Cabinet. Hade - Hade will log in 10 seconds before every event causing Synnre will die of a heart attack moments before each event and only Hade will be able to Raise him. Helsing - Lol, Really Helsing? Who let this guy in here? Icerat - Will play spider solitaire, but nothing important will happen. Idalis - Idalis levels COR to 75 to discover they do not make the Relic Puffy Shirt in his size. Ilppalazzo - Ilppalazzo will win next years Moogle Bonanza. Unfortunately the Moogles will not be able to spell his name, thus his prize will be lost. Kazzul - Kazzul Will be Asian. Khanh - Khanh will create a Nyzul Isle static that meet once every 3 months. He will beat floor 100 by 2021. Kneehigh - Kneehigh will develop multiple personality disorder. None of them will be able to play RDM. Kosara - Kosara will need a break from FFXI only to discover that the real world sucks. Kratzu - Kratzu will graduate Art School and come back to FFXI. By doing this encourages SE to release Artist Job. Kratzu will level Artist to 75 and live happily ever after. Lawii - Lawii will make a Cursed Togi -1. After doing so he will accidentally put in his bazaar for only 99,999. Zyon will buy it and limexican will never hear the end of it. Leonbelmont - Leonbelmont will win Homam Legs. Really this is bound to happen eventually. I mean the guy has like 400 points in limbus and he never uses them. Limexican - Limexican will start /sh in game. {Woman} {Fun} {Hole} {Can I have it?}. Only response will be a lonely GM who makes plans to meet limexican. Upon meeting he discovers she is white. It will be awkward. LuLingQi - Will Join ID as a contract work. Thus never getting the benefits it means to be part of the ID family. Majour - MAJOUR PLEASE COME BACK!!! I'm sorry! I'll let you come DRG next time! I PROMISE JUST COME BACK! Maverickk - Maverickk will stop by Synnre's house to visit and be pulled back into the lore of FFXI. Menardi - FC will reinstall FFXI only to find that SMN have been replaced by 75 SCH a preferred crazy people's job of choice. Minah - Will transfer he FFXI account to LittleBigPlanet there she will be happy. Mirayrl - Mirayrl will unlock a mystical quest to allow them to Select Jobs as 75SCH/37DRG/16RDM. Synnre will still make them come RDM/WHM. Muerte - Will be forgotten. Muluah - Muluah will level SCH to 75. He will merit Geological Studies and be locked to Only Earth Based spells. This new found specialty he will not get any job invites, I mean party invites... Except to a linkshell called Best Buy. Which will be fine with him. Myotric - Myotric will swear he'll be long time member and pledge alliance to Synnre, then quit. Oh wait. That happened this year. Nappy - Nappy will create a program that auto feds, auto burp, and auto changes his baby. His GF will ban him for using 3rd party programs on their b.a.b.y. Natticus - Will move to Kentucky where she will go door to door asking if anyone has seen Synnre, eventually she will find the man known as Synnre. she will not be impressed and leave unfulfilled. Nikkah - Nikkah will receive a refund check for unplayed time accrued over the last few months. She will use this money to import Biscuits and Gravy to Canada via Yaks and Mounties. Quazi - Quazi Will be given the honor of a Knight of Republic Guard then realized he's logged into Star Wars Online and not FFXI. Ravirr - Ravirr and a laptop Will be swallowed whole and alive by giant scaly reptiles. While inside he pick up WiFi connection and lives to play FFXI forever. Rowen - Rowen will disappear without a trace. Some will speculate his disappearance had something to do with a stratagem and warp mishap. Sene - Will one day hold Synnre accountable for that Lv 73 BLM party invite. I'll do it one day, I promise! Sensei - Will be missed. Hopefully he's doing well in high school. Shelton - Will become an Army recruiter but instead of encouraging enlisting in the Army he will hand out Free trials of FFXI. Sholo - Will be AFK for so long Synnre will find a way to tie his shoe laces together and when he gets back, PWND! Silentmobius - Silentmobius will be approach by a Senior GM and will be offered a job as GM. Silentmobius will accept and hook ID members up. Except for Teysa, who is a bastard. Sylvii - After such a long stint of not playing all of Sylvii’s gear will be given the prefix of "Rusty". He will not be able to unequip this gear and because of this he will become the legendary TIN MAN of Wizard of Oz. Taruking - Will start an InfamousDynasty on the Fairy Server. News of their dominance will spread over the FFXI community and Fairy will be over populated after only a few months allowing players to transfer off for free. TK will still not come back to Odin. Teysa - An anonymous vote will be proposed to ban the Infamous Teysa. The vote will pass unanimously. A GM will appear to carry out the verdict. Fortunately Teysa will use “Perfect Dodge” and "Hide" and the GM will be unable to track him. Deaggro FTW! Tinyjim - Will one day grow up to be Mediumjim. Tokunaga - Will reveal the reason he never joins a party invite is because he secretly RMTs all the gil that is dropped off of Beastmen because he has a super powerful Gil Finder trait created by his secret conspiracy group. Triton - Will level War to 75. What? He already has it 75? I thought he only had SCH. Hmmm, I'll get back to this one. Udar - Will be sexually assaulted on the bus and have a Rusty Trombone, Cleveland Steam Cleaner, a Golden Waffle, a Chili Dog and a Peter Parker done to him. He will be in bliss. Unumsilen - Unumsilen will join a total 10 different linkshells. All will be inferior to InfamousDynasty. Unzero - Unzero, who apologized, will return to his former glory and rejoined ID to do Sea. Vegito – Vegito will start a company "Mystic Weapons Inc." They will specialize in manufacturing counterfeit Nyzul Weapons. Wicc - Wicc's damage record will never beaten. But his death record will be beaten by Synnre, repeatedly. Wolfwood - Wolfwood will level DNC to 75 and refuse to sub anything but /SMN so he can have a dance partner with Garuda. Wuffles - Wuffles Will get married to an asshole. No, Not Synnre some other asshole. Xenien - Xenien will challenge Synnre to a MNK vs MNK ballista. Both will use Counterstance, and Hundredfists. The Power will be unforeseen. The Battle will be epic. The Carnage legendary. In the end the victor will be Synnre due to his higher HP. Xyphen - Xyphen will get off his high horse and come back to ID. Zugot - Zugot will finish BRD to 75. After completely COP and joining ID in sea Zugot will farm Tigers in Wajaom Woodlands. There a pair of Byakko's Haidate will drop. In the back ground you will hear a GM giggling as they warp away. Zyon - Zyon will form a new linkshell. The only members will be current and retired GMs. He still will not be able to beat salvage. After losing to the Battleclad Chariot the GMs will simple program themselves the drops. Zyon will be left with nothing. Comments Category:Predictions